


Fun and Relaxation

by Niina_rox



Series: Hwi-Seong <3 [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fun, Hwiyoung's birthday, M/M, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	Fun and Relaxation

It was a quiet beginning to Friday it's certainly colder, it's just before seven Hwi-young knows he needs to get up. But he doesn't want to, one it's cold. Two he's comfortable and three, he's staring and smiling at his boyfriend who is, curled up beside him. Perfect way to begin his birthday it becomes clear that, it's time to get out of bed and get ready for work. Hwi-young reluctantly gets up careful not to disturb Inseong, who subconsciously moves to the other side of the bed. Of course, Hwi-young laughs a little. It's going to be a long day for him, but he's used to long shifts at the hospital.

Some days he doesn't get to spend much time, with Inseong who does understand. It does make it hard on them, but of course, they make it work it's just as Hwi-young is dressed. And having some breakfast when Inseong is awake he smiles tiredly at him, before slowly moving to the dining table. Of course, Inseong doesn't say anything he doesn't have to. Hwi-young already found the post-it on the bathroom mirror, _"Happy birthday Hwi :)."_ Then he found the little gifts in the kitchen; it helped put a smile on his face. They talk a little. 

Inseong knows that Hwi-young is looking forward to tomorrow, since he doesn't have to work. Naturally, he has a surprise in store for him. It's going to be dinner and a little party, with their friends. Hwi-young feels a little suspicious as to why, Inseong is smiling at him like that. It's only normal that he has to ask "are you, going to tell me why you're smiling like that." All he receives in response is a laugh, and a "no" he figured that would happen. He cleans up a little "on that note I'm off to work," "I'll see you tonight" a quick kiss, and he's out the door.

Inseong takes a few minutes before starting to get ready; he has a few errands to run today. He meets up with Taeyang who is full of energy, a little too much even for him. He's not surprised that his friend is excited, they come up with a few different ideas. For what to make tomorrow night and even, what to have for the party. 

 

It's close to eleven when Hwi-young walks through the door; he's only a little surprised to find Inseong almost asleep on the couch. He smiled a little "you should be in bed," Inseong looked at him "I wanted to wait for you." Of course, he doesn't have to. Hwi-young turns off the TV and slowly pulls his boyfriend, to his feet; it's a slow walk to their room. It's only ten minutes later they're both asleep, the next morning Hwi-young is the first to wake up. Just as the sun is rising, he simply smiles a little. Since he loves waking up to Inseong's beautiful face.

Of course, it's not long before he wakes up. And it's mostly due to Hwi-young deciding to leave, a few kisses on his face causing him to laugh a little. Inseong yawns a little as he opens his eyes, he looks at Hwi-young "just so you know there's something special planned for today." Despite it being early Hwi-young isn't surprised at all, "of course, so who's idea was it." Inseong smiled a little "mine and our friends," it was quiet for a few minutes. Before they decided to get up and slowly get ready, during the course of the day the main thing they could hear.

Was Hwi-young's phone going off, from their friends making sure they're ready for tonight.

 

It was just before five when they headed over, to Taeyang's place he welcomed them with a smile. As they walked through the door it was clear, that Rowoon and Juho were already partying a little. They both got excited when they noticed them, Hwi-young can't stop the fact that he's group hugged. Inseong laughs a little it's only a few minutes, before they hear "guys I need to breathe." Rowoon and Juho reluctantly let him go, the music gets a little louder. They have a few drinks as Inseong and Taeyang, prepare dinner that caught everyone's attention.

Naturally, the food didn't last long once it was prepared. There was plenty of conversation, plenty of fun as Taeyang brought up a few embarrassing memories. Mostly ones of Rowoon and Juho, who couldn't stop laughing. And trying to hide how embarrassed they were, and are. It certainly entertained Hwi-young and Inseong, who in turn shared a few stories of their own. The night ended with some cake and, a random version of 'happy birthday.' Of course, by the end of the night, Hwi-young couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
